The Party Girls
The Party Girls is the sixth and final episode of The Bradys. Written by Ed Scharlach, it first aired 9 March 1990 on CBS. This episode, alongside the preceding one, "Bottoms Up", was later repackaged as "Big Kids, Big Problems" two-hour movie. Summary Just as Nora has picked Kevin up from the Brady house, Alice comes in, telling Carol that she and Sam are now retiring and want to sell the butcher shop. Later that night, Peter arrives at Greg's place, as they were planning to go to a ball game, but just then, he finds out that instead, Greg and Nora have PTA at Kevin's school, as Greg had forgotten about the game. Peter gets really annoyed. Meanwhile, Wally visits Mike at City Hall, informing him about his new business proposition of starting his own PR business. Also, Tracy tells Bobby that she wants to start a catering business with Marcia. Nora also joins their ventures, and they then present their business plan to Mike and Carol to get a $30,000 loan. It almost causes a wedge between Marcia and Wally, but Mike and Carol are able to sort things out - as a catering business would really require public relations, they suggest that Wally also join the Party Girls as the PR expert. The Party Girls is a go, and they even buy Sam's butcher shop to locate their business there, with Jan offering to remodel the if necessary, and Cindy doing the commercials for them on radio. Meanwhile, Mike teaches Mickey how to answer the telephone correctly. Carol and Nora are trying to mediate between Greg and Peter, without much success. Meanwhile, the Party Girls aren't doing so successfully at the start, but Carol suggests that they adopt a theme, which gives the Party Girls the idea of starting doing theme parties, and the business becomes an instant success. Meanwhile, Alice takes up a housekeeping job for the Bradys (again). Greg later visits Peter at the Party Girls to sort things out, and they end up having a talk in Sam's old meat locker, where Greg and Bobby once got locked in. Greg decided to go to another ball game with Peter, and everything seems to be all right... except that the game is on the night Peter is busy. Greg isn't really happy to hear that after he tried to patch things up between them, having to even take time off work and stand in line for long to get these tickets, Peter has other plans, and they almost end up getting into a physical fight, only for Bobby, Marcia and Wally to separate them. Greg and Peter then disown each other. The Party Girls are also having problems with the heavy amount of dishes to wash, and all their waiters being booked for the parties just when they are hired to cater a party for Mike's foreign guest from Austria. However, Nora gets Greg and Peter to help out for the party. At the party, Greg and Peter are again feuding and avoiding each other, until Peter chokes on some food. Using thee Heimlich maneuver, Greg is able to save Peter's life and the two brother reconcile. Just then, Mike arrives with his guests - the foreign envoy with his wife, only to learn that the envoy is not Austrian, but Australian, causing a deadly silence. However, the Australian envoy says that they could enjoy a break from the typical Australian-style parties and would be looking forward to "a night in the Alps." After the party, the Party Girls decide that they need a bigger working space than Sam's butcher shop, and would like to sell it back. Alice is very happy at it - as she and Sam had just decided that Sam should go back to work at the butcher shop. Category:Episodes Category:The Bradys episodes Category:Bradypedia